The robbed that smiles, steals something from the thief
by heyhoho
Summary: After the coronation, things in the palace change drastically with the return of Princess Eleanor, Roberts Kingship and the woman who is supposed to save Robert from himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Royals, nor is my first language English so please excuse all my langauge mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been five months. Five months since Robert had been crowned King and Eleanor had left the palace. Jasper stood in front of Roberts big wooden doors, waiting for his appointment with the therapist to be over. The Queen had managed to convince her son to take actions against his ongoing nightmares. She almost hadn't notice, but after she had heard his screams one night, she had given him no chance, but to consent even if it was reluctantly.

"Your Majesty," she sighed for at least the dozenth time.

"This only works if you are actually willing to participate. We talked about this."

"I know, I know. But I am a King! I have better things to do than sit with you here every other day." He was just as annoyed by this as her, why again did he agree to this?

"Why do you think you have to sit here?" She asked instead.

"Because my mother thinks I need help." He gave back, a bored reply.

"Why?" She kept digging

"Because I lived on an island for 10 months I guess."

"You guess?"

"Geeze for real?" Robert started to loose his patience. "Of all the people in this place I am the last one that needs any kind of therapy." he spat at her.

"What makes you say that?" Dr. Keenan wondered. Robert faltered for a moment.

"Have you met the people here? This place is a mad house." Dr. Keenan didn't seem very impressed by that.

"You know, if I have to go through this, they should too." She raised her eyebrows at that.

"I want you as our palace shrink."

"Excuse me?" "You heard me this place needs some cleaning up. A lot of people want me gone and I need to know who I can trust." Dr. Keenan let out another sigh.

"And you expect me to break my vow for you?"

"I am the King of England. I could also arrest you for treason if you would prefer that." She looked at him for a moment, scrutinizing him.

"What do I get in return?" Robert just shook his head derogatory. "What would you like?"

* * *

Worriedly Jasper looked at his watch for what felt like the 100th time. If the King didn't hurry up, he would be late to his meeting at Parliament. Again. He was just about to knock on the doors when they opened.

"I see you later doc." a hand on the therapists back leading her out.

"Your majesty." she bowed slightly and gave a short nod to Jasper who returned it.

"Your Majesty, we " Jasper started, but was interrupted immediately

"I know we are late for Parliament. Let's go!" Together they made their way through the wide corridors of the palace.

"I decided that all staff members should undergo a psychological evaluation, those who fail will get the help they need." Robert let Jasper know, who had a hard time not rolling his eyes. Instead of saying anything he just nodded. Robert stayed silent until they were seated in the car.

"Have you talked to Liam lately?" He asked seemingly absent, while tracing his fingers over the stitching of one of the seats. Jasper looked up from his phone and waited, until the King himself looked up.

"No, he is still angry at me for choosing to work for you." Robert nodded, trying to keep the smirk off of his face. Good, the bastard should feel what it meant to have everything taken from him. Like he had taken everything from him. Therapy, ha, as if he needed therapy, revenge was still the best medicine.

* * *

Eleanor stepped out of the car into the familiar court of the palace she had grown up in. A small smile ghosted on her lips.

"Home sweet home." she murmured.

"You wanna stand there all day? Or are you planning on leaving me behind in the car?" Sebastian joked.

"Uhh right sorry." Eleanor apologized and moved a few steps forward. As soon as he was out of the car, he slipped his hands around her waist, while Eleanor looked up towards her childhood home.

"Let's go inside" she smiled at Sebastian and removed his hands from her waits, to slip one of her hands into his. The palace was unusually quiet.

Eleanor was just about to utter that exact thought, when she heard tiny steps running towards.

"Eleanor! Eleanor!" She heard Sara Alice scream in delight. A huge grin was plastered on the Princesses face now, seeing Sara Alice coming around the corner and jumping into her arms.

"Hey there," She whispered into the girl's hair.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. We all have." Sara Alice gave her a sad smile and Eleanor knew exactly who she meant with 'we'. A certain bodyguard she hadn't, despite her best efforts, been able to get out of her mind.

"You are back early though!" The girl suddenly realised, confused.

"Well we finished up a little quicker than we thought we would. Also it is my birthday soon, which I really didn't want to miss spending at home."

Eleanor smiled at her. "Where is everybo-?" Before she could finish the question, Liam and Cyrus came around the corner. Eleanor's eyebrow shot up in a mix of disgust and confusion.

"Len!" Liam exclaimed and hugged his sister tightly.

"You are back early." Eleanor just nodded still not sure what to make herself, of the picture that had presented itself to her. When had her brother and Cyrus become so close?

Cyrus just gave her a quick, dismissive smile. "That your new boyfriend?" he asked and Eleanor could have sworn there was something like a real interest in his voice.

"Right," She smiled

"This is Prince Sebastian; you might remember him from the people's gala."

"Yeah right the guy Robert set you up with, so that he could have your boyfriend all to himself." Eleanor took in a deep breath and gave Cyrus her best fake smile.

"Exactly that one!" Sebastian replied for her holding out his hand politely, but Cyrus didn't even glance at it.

"You two," he pointed at Liam and Eleanor "enjoy your reunion. I need a drink." With that he was gone.

Together they made their way into one of the state rooms. They were just about to take a seat, on the renaissance sofas, when Eleanor heard Robert's voice a corridor away.

For one moment she felt her heart rate speeding up and realised how hard it suddenly was to keep breathing. No, this wasn't happening; he wasn't supposed to still have such power over her. He wasn't supposed to have any power over her at all. She was happy with Sebastian and he wouldn't ruin this for her, not again.

"I should have never allowed her to become Prime Minister!" Robert informed Jasper, who suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Robert asked confused until he followed Jasper's glance towards the state room.

Jasper had to take a double look to make sure his eyes weren't trying to play a cruel joke on him. For a moment their eyes met and everything else seemed to vanish.

"Lenny?" Robert asked in surprise. That was enough to lift the spell that had been cast upon his sister and his bodyguard. Quickly Eleanor pried her eyes away from Jasper towards her brother.

"Surprise!" She shouted, running over to him hugging him, closing her eyes, making sure she wouldn't have to look at him. But as always when it came to him, her heart wouldn't listen to her mind and she opened them. Instead of his eyes on her, like she had expected, maybe even deep down had hoped, his eyes were directed towards Sebastian. And again surprise hit her, when he saw that his eyes weren't filled with hatred or jealousy towards Sebastian, but with a kind of sadness she couldn't quite explain.

His eyes shifted back to her, but before they met her completely she loosened herself from her brother and gave Robert a smile, who now stepped forward to shake Sebastian's hand.

"Welcome back to the palace. I see my sister didn't manage to scare you away just yet."

"No she hasn't." Sebastian smiled.

None of the four realised the glance Sara Alice, Rosie, and Liam were sharing at the awkward situation that everyone pretended didn't exist.

"Mr. Frost!" Dr. Keenan's voice made them all turn around.

"There you are. Mr. Hill said you could provide me with the staff schedules." It seemed to take her a moment until she realised the tense situation she had walked into. Both Eleanor and Liam squinted their eyes in confusion.

"Right sorry," Robert jumped in immediately.

"This is Dr. Elizabeth Keenan, my therapist. I thought it would be best if all staff would undergo a psychological evaluation, after all that happened in the past two years and after that consultation, if needed, obviously." Dr. Keenan gave them an unsure smile.

"Of course you are all welcome to come by and ask for consultation and advise as well. I will never be far since his majesty has been kind enough to let me move into the palace, temporarily." The others nodded slightly, unsure of the situation themselves, until Eleanor stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Princess Eleanor, hi!" The other woman bowed slightly.

"Your highness it is an honour meeting you." Sebastian had extended a hand now as well.

"Prince Sebastian Idris, pleased to meet you." She nodded again.

"Prince Liam, I think our paths have crossed in the hallways once or twice." Liam smiled at her.

"Right, your highness." She nodded again.

"And I am Sarah Alice!" The little girl jumped up and down next to her.

"But I am not a Princess, just a normal girl." The Doctor turned around and crouched down in front of her.

"Pleasure meeting you Sara Alice, I am Lizzy. And you most certainly are not just a normal girl, considering that everyone in this room seems to be under your spell." She winked at the little girl, before getting back up.

"Now, Mr. Frost, if you could get me those schedules." He nodded shortly.

"Of course, this way please."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. "You know the offer I just made to royals can obviously also be taken into consideration by the staff. She declared.

"Thanks, but this evaluation thing is bad enough." She had a knowing smile on her face.

"And what makes you think you will pass it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What makes you think I won't?" She sighed.

"So you are telling me that whatever tensions I just clearly saw between you and the Princess were a complete figment of my imagination?" He opened the door that lead into his office and looked at her, his glare stern.

"That is none of your business." They walked towards the desk. She took a look around his office, while he searched for the files.

"You are right it is none of my business." He finally found the files, handing them to her.

"But it is my job." She took them into her hands and was about to leave when she added: "I'll make sure you're on top of my list of appointments." With that she turned on her heels and left him standing in his office.

He didn't dare to breathe, until she was out of side. Then, he sunk onto his chair. Life it seemed just wouldn't give him a break.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you have made yourself at home." Robert greeted Dr. Keenan, while he entered her office.

"I have, thank you." She answered with a smile. It had been a week since she had moved in.

"With how many have you spoken so far?" He asked her casually, while taking a seat opposite her.

"A couple" she shrugged while going through some of her notes.

"However, if I remember correctly our agreement included, that you would finally be a little more motivated in engaging in your own sessions." She reminded him casually and stocked a pile of paper away.

"Well how about you tell me what you found so far and-" She slightly shook her head and interrupted him.

"Nice try your Majesty, but it's not gonna work." He sighed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, I already told you that my mother simply overreacted several times."

"But you are still having nightmares?" He looked at her for a moment, before answering.

"No. Not more than others." he lied smoothly. She gave him a short smile.

"What are they about?"

"I just told you that I don't have nightmares." His voice rose dangerously.

"No you told me, you don't have more nightmares than others, so what are they about?" He became silent again, his face stern.

"The island." He told her after a while. Silence.

"The storms, living without food for days, never knowing if I would come home again." He looked up at her. There was no judgement in her features and to his delight no pity either, simply an interest he hadn't seen before, so he continued. "Some days were harder than others, I often saw my sister." A little smile graced his lips. "She was the only thing that kept me going." There was a smile on her face now.

"You must have been proud of the woman she has become, while you were away."

"I am. She is so happy now." She nodded again.

"What about your brother?" The smile vanished from his face in an instant.

"We have our issues." The voice that had been filled with care before was now laced with hatred.

"What kind of issues?"

"That," the aggressiveness now clear towards Dr. Keenan "is none of your business!" Her eyes were widening from the new tone and she raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay."

Robert let out a hearable breath.

"Now how about you tell me what you have found."

* * *

Jasper entered his office, glad that he could finally take a break. Robert had kept him on his toes 24/7 since Eleanor had returned, so that he under no circumstances would be able to talk to her. Upon entering he saw Sara Alice sitting at his desk doing her homework.

At some point in the past five months the little girl had started to make his office her room. He would help her with her homework when James was working long hours or was away for work. By now she occupied the office even if he wasn't there. To his own surprise he didn't mind her being there. She was a nice distraction and a bright little girl, his everyday reminder that there was good in the world.

And yes, maybe, maybe his best friend was an eight year old girl. He lightly shook his head at the thought.

"Hi, what are you doing there?" he asked her.

"Math." She grumbled without looking up.

"Where were you the last days?" She almost sounded angry with him.

"Robert." was all the answer he gave her. Sara Alice just rolled her eyes, while Jasper took a seat opposite her.

"You need help with that?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head determined. "I am almost finished anyway."

"Okay." He sat there for a while watching her, before she looked back up at him again.

"Why are you still sitting there?" She wondered. He squinted his eyes lightly.

"Where should I be?" he asked in return slightly worried that he may have forgotten a meeting with James.

"Talking to Eleanor of course." She told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tried to suppress a sigh.

"We talked about this-" he started.

"I know, I know." she stopped him. "but when I talked to her an hour ago or so she said she wanted to talk to you." She declared. Jasper straightened up a little at those words, but still wasn't convinced.

"If this is you and Rosie teaming up again-"

"It isn't now go, before Robert makes you work again." Sara Alice ordered him. And Jasper silently wondered when he had started taking not just advice from an eight year old but also orders.

* * *

Liam gave Cyrus a look. They might have become allies in the past couple months, but on days like these he wondered why that was the case again.

"Have you completely lost your mind now?" He asked is uncle.

"Don't forget, you came to me for help." Cyrus chimed before refilling his glass with scotch. Liam just shook his head.

"Yeah, but I actually wanted to avoid, becoming by brother." He sighed.

"My darling nephew, I think we have crossed that line a while ago."

"You have." Liam gave back. Cyrus just rolled his eyes. He too wondered why he had agreed to this alliance on some days.

"What is wrong with making at least a little dirt on your dear brother public?" he asked innocently.

"You know exactly what is wrong with that." Cyrus took a big gulp.

"If that girl of yours was carrying my son-"

"Please don't go there." Liam sighed.

"Right she already slept with two Princes what would be so wrong with a third." Liam groaned.

"Stop, talking about her like that!"

"Oh please, are you seriously telling me you still have feelings for her? She chose your brother over you and is carrying his offspring."

"Just because my brother is a fucking bastard, doesn't mean she deserves any of this." He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "We will not, under any circumstances reveal the fact that she is pregnant. Robert would have a field day with watching her being destroyed." Cyrus looked at him for a long moment.

"Fine. But don't come to me later whining." Cyrus finished his glass and got up. "I got a doctor's appointment, try not to do anything stupid, while I am away." With that he left the room and Liam in his own new bed chamber.

He sat there for a while letting Cyrus's words sink in. Possibly he was right… No, she was a victim of Robert, just as him and everyone else in this palace. He would not become like Cyrus, not use everyone for his advantage. He wouldn't become his brother or his mother for that matter.

"Liam!" He heard a voice shouting for him. Talking of the devil he thought to himself.

"Here!" he gave back, not moving.

"There you are!" Helena smiled. Their relationship was still strained after she hadn't believed him about Robert. "I just wanted to remind you, that you will be representing us at the Charity Gala in Coventry tomorrow." He sighed.

"Why me? Why can't Len go?"

"Because your sister just came back and will be organizing your birthday party. We also need to rebuild our unified front." Liam turned around in his armchair to glare at her coldly. "Don't give me that look." His mother scolded him. "After you refused to turn up to the coronation people realised that your relationship is tense and you haven't exactly been present lately."

"And why is that?" Liam shot back. Another scolding look.

"I know this is hard for you and I know you are still angry with me, but we can only get through this if we stick together." His mother reminded him. Liam shook his head and got up.

"Fine, but I am taking Cyrus with me." Helena shrugged. "Fine! Whatever!" With that she turned on her heels and left.

* * *

Jasper took a deep breath. What the hell could she want from him? He knew Robert didn't approve of any kind of contact they had, so what could she want. He knocked on her door. Flashbacks of the night before the coronation flooded his mind. When he had poured out his heart for her and confessed his undying love.

"Come in!" he heard her voice. Another deep breath and he entered.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked carefully; ready to be rejected in an instant. She gave him a shy smile.

"Yeah, come in." He nodded and closed the door behind him. Silence.

"You look good." He finally spoke up and wanted to slap himself immediately. Was that really the best he could come up with? She looked down at herself and then back up at him

"Thanks."

"You did amazing work out there." He tried again.

"Thanks." An awkward silence was laying above them now, neither of them sure what to say, but also unwilling to move out of the other ones presence.

"How have you been?" She finally asked, after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Fine. As good as it can be I guess." She nodded. Silence again.

"Sarah Alice said you need something?" he finally asked. That seemed to get her out of her trance.

"Right!" she faltered for a moment "I was wondering, if you could check out this restaurant for me. The entire security stuff. They asked me to design the new interiior look for the restaurant for them." She held out a piece of paper.

"Sure" his voice was slightly unsure as he took the paper.

"Why me?" "I sent Rosie to have her well-earned holidays and I needed someone who knows me to do it and James is always so busy so…" she stopped herself looking at his slightly bemused face.

"What?"

"Your babbling."

"I am not-" She started to protest.

"It's cute." he assured her, which just made her blush.

"You don't have to-" she started but was interrupted again.

"Don't worry I'll make sure everything is arranged." She nodded thankfully, releasing a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. He was already at the door when she spoke up again.

"Jasper," he turned around "Thank you!" He gave her a sad smile.

"Always." With that he was gone and Eleanor sunk back onto her bed.

* * *

"What about Jasper Frost?" Robert asked the woman still opposite of him.

"Your security detail?" She asked slightly confused. He nodded.

"Well he unsurprisingly did not pass the evaluation-"

"I don't care about the damn evaluation" Her eyebrows rose slightly at that.

"Wait are you telling me you don't trust your own bodyguard? The man that is supposed to protect you with his life?" she asked perplex.

"Considering he is a con artist from Vegas and broke my sisters' heart? No, no I don't trust him. So what did you find on him?" She sighed.

"With all due respect your Majesty, this is not how this works."

"What do you-"

"It means it takes time to win peoples trust. Just like you aren't telling me even half of your story, he or anyone else here will either. So all I am working with at the moment are fragments. I talked to your bodyguard, only once so far." He interrupted her again

"And?" She sighed.

"He seems to still be in love with your sister." Robert groaned slightly at that. "He most certainly has trust issues which we need to work on for his and your benefit and his poker face is rather good, which know that I know he is a con man makes a lot of sense actually." He sighed angrily.

"So you got nothing."

"You are literally asking me to con a con artist. It might take a while." she countered, not willing to let him win this.

"Fine." he glared, anger still visible in his eyes.

"Why are you so worried that people are against you anyways?" She wondered, putting her notes aside. He looked up in surprise.

"A lot of people here pretend to be someone they are not. My brother, my uncle they are both lusting for the crown. I am just trying to protect the monarchy." He explained to her gently.

"Is that why they weren't at your coronation?" He nodded sadly.

"I always knew that Cyrus wanted the crown for himself, even when my father was still King. But Liam." he faltered and looked her in the eyes. There was pity. For the first time he saw pity in her eyes. "Liam; he changed when I was away. The jealousy must have driven him away from common sense." he sighed dramatically.

"It mustn't have been easy coming back to all this."

"No, no it wasn't." He got up, so did she. "Thank you for helping me!" He told her earnestly.

"You're welcome your Majesty." He looked as if he wanted to add something, but decided against it. Then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes followed the woman who was currently hurrying around in her flat. He finally had gotten out of his suit, after a hard day of work and was now watching Rosie trying to find the last pieces of her outfit.

"Have you seen my shoes?" She asked looking around worriedly. Jasper just shook his head in disbelieve.

"How on earth am I supposed to know where your bloody shoes are?" She ignored his comment and finally spotted her sneakers in the corner of her apartment.

"Car or Underground?" Rosie asked while putting on her shoes.

"Underground. We'll make a few detours and get out a station or two earlier. Just to make sure." Rosie raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked and got up

"Considering that this country is one of the most monitored countries by CCTV? Yes." He held open the door for her.

"Fine" She grumbled.

"This was your idea Rosie." He reminded her, while they made their way out of the building.

"I know, I know." She sighed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Elizabeth Keenan stood in the little library she had found and let her fingers wonder over the spines of the books. This library had books in it that were older, than whole countries.

"You like it?" she jumped at the King's voice.

"Geeze, you almost gave me a heart attack." She put a hand to her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled at her.

"This library, it's amazing, I mean I just saw a book from 1645. That's just..." She let her fingers glide over one of the books again.

"Perks of living in a Palace." He reminded her, while she just chuckled lightly.

"Feel free to use this or any of the other libraries whenever you feel like it." He offered her kindly. Her mouth gaped open slightly while she shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I would probably break it." He laughed at that.

"I strongly doubt that Doc." She gave him a quick, almost shy smile.

"How do you like it here?" He wondered, walking out of the library, indicating with a movement of his head that she should follow him.

"I am getting adjusted, I guess." She let him know; now walking beside him.

"That is good, you made any friends yet?" He wondered with a genuine curiosity.

"You mean have I found out enough about one of your employees so that you know who is #KingLiam and who is #KingRobert?" she called him out on his question. He looked at her a little smirk on his face.

"No! You think I am a monster?" Now she had a matching smirk on her face

"I don't know are you?" He laughed again.

"No, I am serious, I ripped you out of your everyday life, don't your friends, your family, your boyfriend miss you?" The smile was gone from her face and was replaced with a look he couldn't quite place.

"My boyfriend and I broke off a while ago, so no one there. My family and I never got really along and people like me don't have lots of friends, so no worries there." She gave him a sad smile.

"What? Why wouldn't you have many friends?" She shrugged.

"I guess with a job like mine, people get annoyed with my attitude a lot." He looked at her for a long moment.

"Well that really is a shame." he told her and couldn't deny that he enjoyed the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Thank you, your Majesty!" She shook his head a bit.

"Robert. From what I heard friends call each other by their first name." She gave him a true smile this time. "Liz."

* * *

Rosie opened the door to an already overcrowded pub. Determinedly she pushed her way through the crowd, looking back several times, to make sure Jasper was still following her. She finally arrived at the bar, where it took her a while until she had drawn the barkeepers' attention towards her.

"A bloody Alex, please." She told the man.

"Sorry honey, we are out." he let her know.

Somewhere in the background she could hear Jasper warn "Bad move mate." Before the guy could turn away from her again she had gripped him by the arm and slammed it down. He had no choice but facing her. For a short moment they were staring daggers at each other, before Rosie revealed what she was holding in her other hand. It was a coin with the minting of a compass. She slammed the coin on the counter as well.

"You sure you're out?" She asked with force in her voice. The barkeeper looked at her and then at Jasper.

"Let me check." He told her, before vanishing in a back-room.

"I thought they were friends of yours?" Jasper wondered, while coming towards the counter, against which Rosie was leaning.

"Theoretically." She answered simply. The barkeeper from before came out again and motioned with his head for them to come behind the counter. He led them through the back door into a wide floor.

"Wait here!" he instructed them, while going back to the pub. Jasper was just about to say something when another door opened.

A young woman strode towards them and came to a halt in front of Rosie, who had straightened up, as if she was ready for a fight. They looked at each other for a moment, before the other woman raised her hand and slapped Rosie across the face. Jasper was already on his way over when the woman pulled Rosie into a hard kiss. Jasper stopped dead in his tracks, not sure what to make of the scene in front of him.

"Who is that?" She asked Rosie, pointing at Jasper. Rosie breathed for air, before giving Jasper a once-over.

"A friend. We need your help Alexis." Alexis scrutinized the pair for a moment before she turned around.

"Follow me." So they did, Jasper always behind Rosie. "What the hell was that?" He wanted to know. Rosie sighed lightly. "Long story."

* * *

"Wow!" Sarah Alice commented on Eleanor's sketch for a dress. It was a dark blue and with a very low back.

"This looks amazing!" She beamed. Eleanor had to admit, that she was rather impressed herself. She took a look at Sarah Alice painting and smiled. It was a butterfly. With which looked like thousands of colours.

"Yours isn't too bad either." She let the little girl know.

"Thanks, I was thinking of giving it to Dr. Keenan. She seems so lonely don't you think?" She asked the Princess.

"I am sure she will be delighted by it." Eleanor assured her.

"Good." Sara Alice agreed. They had kept drawing for a while, when the Queen entered.

"What are you two beauties doing?" She asked them gently.

"We," Sarah Alice exclaimed proudly "are drawing. Would you like to join us?" The Queen looked at them for a moment startled. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually drawn. It must have been years ago, maybe even when she had been a young girl herself.

"Why not?!" with that she sat down onto the ground next to her daughter, took out a paper and drew. And it felt good. For the first time in forever she forgot her worries.

She didn't even notice Rachel entering the room, who with a hand sign of the Princess left as quietly as she had come. For once the problems could wait. For one night the Queen became the young girl again without a worry in the world.

* * *

"What do you need?" Alexis asked them, after she closed the door hind her. They had gone through several corridors, to end up in the room they were standing in now. After first suspicions Jasper understood now, why that was the case. On the desk in the middle of the room were at least three desktops seated, while another two where in the corner.

"We need you to hack into King Robert's bank accounts." Rosie told her. The other woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Are you for real? King Robert? The King of England, King of the People, Prince Lazarus. You want me to hack into his bank account what do you hope to find? You do know that that is like committing treason, well kinda-"

"Alexis!" Rosie interrupted annoyed.

"Focus." Alexis shook her head as if she tried to shake off all the thoughts that were occupying her mind.

"Sorry. But if you want me to do that I need a better reason, than, well I would like to know a reason at all for starters." She stopped for air and Rosie nodded towards Jasper, so that he could explain.

"We have informations that suggest that Robert has ordered the hit that made him strand on the island himself."

"What! But why on-"

"Because he needed a waterproof alibi, for the murder of King Simon. We believe he had a hand in that as well." he explained calmly, arms crossed. "

And you need me to get you the proof." She concluded. Both Jasper and Rosie nodded.

"You know that he has immunity right?" she reminded them, but was already typing on one of her keypads.

"Whatever I find won't be enough to convict him." She looked up and Rosie and Jasper shared a glance.

"We know" Rosie told her. "That is why we need all the help we can get."


	4. Chapter 4

When Dr Elizabeth Keenan entered the ball room she had to admit, she was impressed. With big eyes she scanned her surroundings.

"They are supposed to go over there!" She heard Eleanor order one of the florists, who now carried one of the big bouquets over to another table. She turned around and spotted the other woman.

"Dr. Keenan wasn't it?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, your highness." She bowed slightly.

"I didn't want to interrupt, sorry."

"You're not." Elizabeth nodded and let her glance wander again.

"This, is pretty impressive." She remarked.

"I mean your brother told me what you have been doing, but seeing with one's own eyes is something different entirely."

"Thank you!" Eleanor gave her a true smile. "It has been a couple hard months, but I think I am doing rather well." Elizabeth nodded.

"You could say that!" She too was smiling. "I am sorry I let you get back to work." She was about to turn around, when Eleanor stopped her.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Me?" Elizabeth turned around in surprise.

"For helping Robbie. He has been getting better lately and something tells me you got something to do with that." Elizabeth shrugged

"Just doing my job your Highness."

"Please, call me Len."

Elizabeth scrutinized her for a moment before asking: "Well, would you like to join me for a walk Len? If you're not too busy that is, of course." Eleanor looked at her for a moment, surprised by the other woman's offer. But why the hell not, it wasn't like she had many friends.

"Sure, why not Dr. Keenan." Elizabeth smirked at her lightly.

"I think Liz will do." Together they made their way to the gardens.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elizabeth asked carefully.

"Of course." "What inspired you to start designing, I mean you obviously got a talent for it, but what made you do it in the first place?" Eleanor looked at her for a moment unsure where the sudden interest came from.

"I guess I wanted to be more than a Princess." She answered vaguely. The other woman looked at her expectantly, not believing that she just had heard the entire story. "It kind of started with a charity gala, when Robbie came back. I designed the palace for it and after that it just went on. I met Sebastian and he offered me to help with his family hotels." She smiled at that.

"That's impressive" Elizabeth commented. "What about you? Why become a therapist?" Elizabeth scoffed lightly.

"I wanted to find myself I guess." Eleanor looked at her. Yeah, she could understand the other woman. That is why she had left, hadn't she? To find herself. To figure out whom she could be without them. She wanted to find answers, but had she really found them?

"Have you?" she asked after a period of silence. The other woman shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. "Maybe that is a curse we all have to live with. Understanding others but not one self." She sighed again.

"Have you?" She wondered.

"How-?" Eleanor wanted to ask.

"Shrink, remember?" Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"Right."

She paused, thinking about her answer. Had she found herself? No she hadn't. But what had she found? More pain and suffering? More questions?

"No, me neither. I really thought going away would help, but somehow..." she trailed off, not sure what to say. "...somehow I am not sure if I made the right decision." Elizabeth looked at her for a long moment.

"That is something only you can decide. And no matter what you decide, it doesn't have to be all good or all bad."

Eleanor smiled sadly. "You seem to talk from experience." She realised.

The other woman nodded absently. For a moment she was back at her broken home, a home just like Eleanor's. It took her a moment to realise, that she still hadn't answered the Princess.

"Yeah, I am." she told her, sadness in her voice.

"Are you regretting what you did?" Eleanor asked.

"No, I don't. I'd do it again if I had the choice. But there are many ways to leave and I chose the most selfish one." Eleanor could see the hatred in the other woman's eyes. But it didn't seem to be directed at who or whatever she had left behind, but at herself.

They kept walking in a comfortable silence. Until Eleanor's phone started ringing.

"Oh, shit!" She murmured. "I am so sorry, I gotta go back inside."

"Sure, no worries!" Eleanor had already taken a couple of steps, before turning back around again.

"Hey, why don't you come to the party later?" Elizabeth looked at her slightly baffled.

"It'll be fun!"

"I am not sure if that is a good idea-"

"Don't be ridiculous! See you at nine." And before she could utter further protest, Eleanor was gone.

Elizabeth finished her round in the park, before she returned to her room, where she found a red dress sprawled out on her bed, with a note on top:

 _Heard you got invited to the party – Robert._

* * *

Jasper hated Robert. Of course he had made sure that Jasper would be on duty tonight. To make sure he would witness Eleanor's happiness. To see how happy she and Sebastian were. Robert loved throwing snippets of how great of a guy Sebastian was at him at any possible moment.

So this, this was Roberts kind of entertainment, watching him, full of jealousy, but with no way to act upon it. He watched her greet dozens of people, most of which she probably hardly knew herself. He saw Rosie and Sara Alice, even James had taken the day off, so that he could attend the party.

"I see you are enjoying yourself." He suddenly heard a voice next to him.

"Geeze, doc! Can't you announce yourself, before sneaking up on people?" he asked her irritated.

"Well, if you were paying actual attention, you would have noticed me." She gave back shrugging. He just glared at her dangerously.

She ignored it and gave Robert, who now made his way over to them, a breath taking smile.

"I see you have received my gift." He smiled back at her.

"I have." She spun around to give him a full look on the dress "Thank you very much, I love it!"

"Well how about a dance than?" he asked.

"I couldn't, you are the King."

"Exactly and as the King I can do whatever the hell I like to." with that he pulled her to the dance floor.

"I don't know I am not exactly the best dancer." She gave him to consideration.

"It all depends on your partner and lucky for you, I happen to be rather good." She had to laugh at that, while he spun her around.

Eleanor watched them closely from the side lines.

"This is madness." she muttered.

"Tell me about it." Liam agreed and handed her one of the shots he had carried. They clinked glasses before drowning them in unison.

"Making sure we stay the hell away from the 'help', but himself..." She shook her head in disbelieve and her eyes wandered automatically to Jasper who looked at scene with as much furrow as her.

It was as if he felt her stare, because suddenly his eyes were trained on her. He gave her a short nod, looked once more at Robert, before leaving. She stared at the now empty spot, until she heard Liam's voice beside her.

"Go, I'll cover for you." He told her.

"I don't know-" She started but was immediately interrupted by her brother, who took away her Champaign flute.

"Don't argue with me on this one!" he told her sternly. She nodded in thanks and slipped out of the room.

Liam could only shake his head at the two. Eleanor's heart began racing, at the anticipation. Something she shouldn't feel in the first place. She felt her feet carry her faster and faster, until she had arrived at the little library, their library. When she entered he was waiting for her already.

"I wasn't sure you would come." He whispered. She lifted one shoulder lightly.

"We are friends right?" They both knew it was a lie, which made it hurt that much more.

"Right." He stepped closer.

"I know it isn't quite your birthday yet, but I didn't know, when I would get the chance to get away, without your brother realising, and I didn't really know what to get you so-" she smiled. The first true smile she had smiled all night.

"Who is babbling now?" She asked teasingly, the love clear in her voice. He too smiled now and handed her a letter.

"I wanted to give it to you in person, just in case, you know someone takes it again." She took it from him with a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you." He nodded again unsure of what to say, so he stayed silent.

"I should probably head back or Robert realises that we are both gone." She nodded slightly. He brushed her arm slightly and before Eleanor knew what she was doing she had grabbed his arm and turned him around. Their eyes locked for just a moment before they both leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and longing. She had missed him; it had been way to long, with her going away with Sebastian.

Sebastian!

Quickly she separated herself from Jasper, a hand between them now, but their foreheads still touching.

"You should go." she breathed.

"Yeah." He didn't move for another moment, until it was over. Both their eyes were downcast, not wanting to risk another out-lash and then he was gone. Eleanor stood in the library a letter in her right hand, waiting for the guilt to go away.

Neither of them had realised the Queen whose watchful eyes had seen everything. A Queen that saw history repeat itself.

* * *

"Where is Jasper?" Robert questioned. He had been dancing with Elizabeth for a while now and had completely forgotten about Jasper. She just looked up at him, hands intertwined behind his neck.

"Because that is a question every woman wants to hear while dancing to a cheesy pop-song." She teased slightly. He looked down at her chuckling.

"Sorry, I am just worried." he let her know, but from the look on her face, she wasn't buying it.

"Over there." She pointed over his shoulder, to Jasper who had returned just seconds earlier. He followed her finger and saw Jasper, to his satisfaction, stand there, looking bored.

"No reason to worry." He nodded again, focusing on the beautiful woman in his arms.

"You really do look beautiful." She smiled up at him again.

"Thank you. Not that I am not enjoying this, but don't you have some royal duties or at least brotherly duties to full fill?" She wondered, he quickly checked his watch.

"You might have a point." He smiled, let go of her and kissed the back of her hand.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you." And with that he was gone.

Elizabeth walked over to the bar and got herself a drink. She scrutinized the drinks closely and kept shaking her head.

"Not a fan of alcohol?" she suddenly heard a voice beside her.

"Occasionally, it really depends on my day." She turned around and was now face to face with Prince Sebastian.

"Anything you can recommend?"

"The green stuff is good." He let her know. She shrugged and filled her glass with it.

"How do you like the party so far?" He asked her while walking next to her towards one of the tables.

"Good I guess. You?"

"Yeah I would just really like to know where my girlfriend has disappeared to." He looked around to confirm his suspicion that she still hadn't returned.

"I am sure she'll be around. It is her birthday after all." He chuckled at that.

"Yeah, but she is also a Princess and she does whatever she pleases."

"Fair point." They talked for a while and Eleanor still hadn't reappeared.

It even got to the point where Liam joined them and asked if either of them had seen his sister.

Five minutes later she finally did make an appearance. "There you are! I was worried." Sebastian walked towards her.

"Yeah sorry, I was on one of the balconies and I got kinda lost in the stars." She lied. Liam looked at her in worry, then his eyes glided over to Jasper, who was solely focused on Robert. Elizabeth also noticed the extra applied make-up that was supposed to cover up that she had been crying. But she stayed quiet.

It wasn't her place to say something.


	5. Chapter 5

"Willow, come in!" Robert greeted her, while she stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Your majesty." She curtsied. "You wanted to see me." she took a few steps inside.

"Yes. How was your trip?" he asked.

"Very well you majesty. Thank you again, for letting me go and support your sister. She really is talented." Robert nodded.

"Of course." He paused and walked around his desk to lean against it.

"Have you given the list I gave you before my coronation any consideration?" He asked her. Willow took a deep breath, trying to overplay her nervousness.

"I have indeed. And as generous as your offer is I have to decline, I am afraid." Roberts eyes grew wide.

"Why is that?" he asked trying to sound patient. No one said no to the King afterall.

"I decided, that I would not let my work life affect my private life." She explained a lot more calmly than she felt. "I am sorry, but I am sure we will find someone more suitable for you." She gave him a short smile while he faked his, but before he could say another word the office door opened.

"Robert, I-" Elizabeth strolled in.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy." She gave them an apologetic look.

"I'll wait outside."

"Actually we were done here anyways." Robert waved her in.

"Willow, have you talked to Elizabeth yet?" Willow swallowed.

"I have not."

"I think we got an appointment tomorrow, if I am not mistaken." Elizabeth helped Willow out, who nodded thankfully.

"I see you tomorrow." She told them and left. "What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

Robert sighed deeply. "I put her on top of my list and she refused." Elizabeth looked at him in confusion

"Which list?"

"Potential candidates for me to marry."

"There is a list for that?" She looked slightly disgusted by the thought of it.

"It's my mom's doing. I just wanted to have a say in it you know." he told her with another sigh.

"It is who you are going to marry, shouldn't that be all your choice."

"That's the thing; she wouldn't just marry me, but the country. I guess not everyone is cut out for such a life." She walked over to him and leaned against the same desk.

"That's why it didn't work out with that Kathryn girl?" She asked carefully.

His blood pressure rose, just by hearing her name.

"That is none of your business!" he spat at her and rose to his full height, trying to intimidate her.

"I am your therapist." She too rose up now. "It is my business." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I want you to get better, but I can't help you if I only know snippets. I understand that you have trust issues, a very popular theme around here it seems. But if you are not willing to let me help you, I will have to leave!"

With that she strode out of the room, leaving a straddled King behind.

* * *

"Mom!" Eleanor walked into her mother's bedroom but stopped dead in her tracks when she realised in what a chaos she was standing.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself. There were paintings, sketches and drawings everywhere. Her mother sat on a stool in the middle of the room painting.

"Mom?" Eleanor repeated unsure.

"Hey, honey." Her mother turned around.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor asked still suspicious.

"Painting" she pointed at the paintings that where surrounding them. "Yeah, but why?" The queen got up and walked towards her.

"Because I gave it all up; the horse riding, the painting. When I became Queen I gave up everything, just to be Queen. I might not be as young as I used to be, but I think you were right. It's time to think about myself for once. Do what I enjoy." Eleanor gave her mother a smile.

"You deserve it."

"Thank you. So do you."

The Queen became serious. "Don't make the same mistakes I did Eleanor." She dipped her brush into a dark green and continued with a treeline she was currently painting. The sudden change of topic surprised Eleanor.

"What do you mean?" she asked almost anxiously. The Queen sighed and looke up, of course her daughter didn't want to see it.

"I saw you, on your birthday" Eleanor wanted to interject, but the Queen kept talking. "I saw you and Jasper."

Eleanor swallowed hard. Her mother couldn't know, could she? After all it was a mistake. Her kiss with Jasper didn't mean anything.

"That…" The words got stuck in her throat.

"It was not what it looked like." She tried to explain. The Queen lay down the brush and got up.

"I am happy with Sebastian." The Queen stepped closer, one hand on her daughter's upper arm.

"I don't doubt that. I just want you to be happy in the long run. When I married your father, I was happy, but never as happy as I could have been."

"Mother, we aren't planning to marry!" Helena had a look of understanding in her eyes.

"Not yet." she sighed again. "If I asked you if you are still in love with Jasper, what would you say?" Eleanor looked at her in a mixture of horror and confusion. She didn't answer. Deep down she knew the answer, an answer that hadn't changed in months. She knew though, that saying it out loud would make it real, something she couldn't afford.

"You would say no!" The Queen told her daughter knowingly.

"That's what I said. I knew, I loved Alistair and I knew I would love him to my last breath, but" she paused again."But I knew I had an obligation and Simon was a wonderful man. He was kind and understanding and I did love him despite everything. But I never could love him like I loved Alistair." Eleanor swallowed thickly.

"It's different with the two of you, Jasper and I" Her mother interrupted her.

"Do you really think it was all smooth sailing with Alistair?" Finally Eleanor met her mother's eyes. "Trust me it wasn't. He waited thirty years for me, thirty. And in the end we still didn't manage to work it out. You two are still young. Don't make the same mistakes we did."

"We are not you! Jasper wouldn't-"

"He wouldn't wait 30 years for you?" Helena asked, disbelief in her voice. "I have seen the way he looks at you, the man was willing to go to prison for you. He will wait for thirty years if he has to." Eleanor shook her head, her mother was mistaken, history was not repeating itself.

"You are wrong, I am happy." Helena's eyebrows shot up.

"Don't just stay with Sebastian to please Robert, please."

"That is not what I am doing and you know it." she shot at her mother the anger in her voice now clear. Her mother sighed.

"I know. Things are difficult at the moment, but don't put your life on hold, just because your brother is being a dick." Eleanor sighed, this couldn't be happening. Why did fate have to hate her so much? Sometimes she wondered if this family had been cursed.

"Now, do you want to join me?" The Queen asked, as if they had just talked about the weather.

"No, I am going out tonight." She told her mother, who nodded understanding.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Eleanor hated the secrecy. The sneaking around, the lying, using the tunnels, having to meet up in the deepest of the night. She exited the undergroundtube and walked another mile, before she had reached the bridge under which she and Jasper had met Brandon Boone for the first time. She checked her father's watch on her wrist. She was five minutes early. Slowly she walked over to the river and leaned against the rail. For a moment she closed her eyes and let the wind brush through her hair and then the moment was over.

"Were you followed?" Eleanor jerked up at his voice.

"Jesus, Jasper!" He gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, were you?" She rolled her eyes.

"If I thought I were I wouldn't be here now, would I?" He shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Rosie wanted to make a pit stop at her hacker friend's and god knows where Willow is." She nodded, trying to ignore her mother's words, which were creeping up on her. How was he so relaxed with the whole situation? Her face went grim for a moment.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" Eleanor looked up, not having noticed his worried stare.

"You look a little beside you." he elaborated.

"I had a weird talk with my mother, that's all." she told him vaguely. He knew her well enough to not press for any details. So he just nodded.

She was about to say something when they spotted a movement on the other side of the bridge. Jasper was ready to draw his gun, when he realised it were Rosie and Willow coming towards them. He relaxed a little and could feel Eleanor beside him do the same.

"You are late." Eleanor told them matter-of-factly. The other two women just shrugged it off. Jasper sighed quietly.

"What do you got?" he asked them. Rosie and Willow exchanged a look, before Rosie started.

"Well, after Alexis couldn't find any prove of Robert actually paying Boone or Pryce to do it, she dug a little deeper." She paused for a moment.

"What did she find?" Eleanor asked.

"You are not going to like it." Rosie told her, concern written all over face.

"Rosie!" Eleanor shot at her.

"Both money traces lead back to you." Eleanor's breathing became heavy. No, no that couldn't be real. He couldn't have. She felt Jasper's hand around her waist and how he pulled her into his side. She didn't protest. Was Robert really willing to go that far? Was he willing to blame his own sister?

"How, how is that possible?" She asked swallowing hard.

The others shared a look, not sure what to answer.

"Ted Pryce would have been the one to look into that and obviously he didn't and after he died it was too big of a mess and we all thought that he was responsible. I guess after that no one cared any more or Robert stopped any kind of investigation." He tried to explain calmly while trying to suppress his fury.

"How the hell are we supposed to prove, that he shot his own plane down so that he had an alibi for his father's murder, which he paid Pryce to do, now?" Rosie asked plan-less. A stunned silence emerged.

Willow sighed, before speaking up. "Well I talked to Spencer." she announced, all heads turning to her now.

"Mum's former Lord Chamberlain?" Eleanor asked confused and leaned back against the rail.

"That one exactly." Willow smiled.

"Why?" Rosie asked.

"Because he knows a thing or two about the law." She smiled again. "He said there might be a loophole to work around his immunity." The others shared a look.

"Can we trust him?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Robert kicked him out because he came to close to the Queen. So, he isn't exactly Robert's biggest fan. Stop being so bloody paranoid, will you?" Willow told him with a stern face.

"If we aren't careful, he will find out and he will play us! Something we cannot afford." he shot right back. Willow just rolled her eyes.

"Are you two done?" Eleanor asked annoyed. "Because if I may remind you, my head is on the line here."

"We will figure something out." Jasper tried to reassure her.

"As long as if it doesn't involve you going to prison for treason again." Eleanor shot at him. Rosie and Willow carefully backed away a bit to give them some space.

"If this doesn't work out we will all be imprisoned for treason, so don't expect me to make any promises." He gave back. She just stared at him and in a heartbeat she realised, that her mother was right. He would wait for her, even if she didn't ask him to. God, she was so screwed.

"Then we better figure something out, together." She told him her voice suddenly soft. He looked at her, the love clear in his eyes now and she was sure her eyes mirrored his.

"Maybe," Rosie intervened, which caused the other two to jerk away from each other.

"we could prove that you wouldn't have been able to access your account. With a little bit of luck we might find prove of your innocence."

"You are saying that we might not be able to prove Robert's guilt, but my innocence?"

"That's the theory. I am gonna talk to Alexis again." Eleanor sighed.

"That's gotta be good enough for now."

"Anything else we gotta discuss?" Willow asked. There was a collective shaking heads.

"Well," Eleanor stopped herself.

"I am worried about Liam." she confessed.

"He is not doing well with all of this. I am worried he is going to do something stupid."

"Maybe," Willow suggested "he should talk to Dr. Keenan." The others turned their heads to her.

"What, she seems to have some talent." Jasper tried to suppress a groan.

"That might actually not be a bad idea." Eleanor agreed.

"She is helping you isn't she?" She looked over to Jasper.

"That depends on the perspective." He muttered.

"You do have trust issues and-"Eleanor started, but was interrupted by Rosie

"We should go."

"Yes," Willow agreed "See you guys tomorrow." With that they were gone. Eleanor stared at Jasper and stared right back.

"I talked to my mother." She echoed her earlier words.

"She firmly believes that you and I are like her and Alistair. That we will keep loving each other, no matter what." She told him and his eyes softened at her words and she had to look down.

"I told you I would love you no matter what." He stated simply. "Nothing has changed for me." She took a deep breath.

"I tried not to. I tried so hard not to love you and I hated you for not being able to stop." She looked back up at him. "I still can't and I don't think I will."

She put one of her hands onto his heart. The other one slung around his neck and in an instant, her lips were on his. It wasn't sweet like the kiss they shared on her birthday, but harsh and passionate. His hand slid around her waist and he pulled her closer. They broke away from each other and leaned their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"I need to talk to Sebastian." She told him after a few moments. He just nodded, still in a daze from the kiss. "And we need to talk, about all of it."

"Whatever you want."

"And no one can know, or you will be arrested for treason by my brother and I don't think I can stomach that."

"Okay." She leaned up for another quick kiss. "I love you." He smiled the first true smile she had seen in months.

"I love you too." With that she was gone roaming her way back to the castle.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her bed, only wearing a top and sweat pants while reading _1984_. She was just about to finish the second part when it knocked on the door.

"Come in." She put the book on her bedside table when the door opened. Robert stood in the door, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hi, am I still allowed in?" He asked wearily. She took a deep breath.

"That depends on why you are here." She told him honestly.

"I wanted to apologize." He closed the door behind him. "For my behaviour earlier this day."

"Sit down." she offered him with a careful smile. He did and too took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to leave. I like you, I really do. And I know I have issues as well. It is just that everyone seems to be against me all the time." He tried to explain.

"I am afraid, that if I tell you everything you will turn against me as well." he offered. She gave him a long considered look.

"I understand, this is hard for you, but whatever you think drives those people away from you. Not dealing with the issue won't bring them back." He looked at her for a moment, considering his options. Telling her the whole truth wasn't an option, but he truly meant what he said. He liked her, he liked her a lot and he didn't want her to leave.

"Please stay!" his voice almost sounded, as if he was begging now.

"I will not keepp going-" she started but he interrupted her.

"She fucked my brother, while I was supposedly dead." He told her. Shock was written all over her face, not sure what to say.

"That's why we don't get along and why she isn't on the list any longer." he told her.

"I am sorry." She swallowed.

"So was I." He told her. She looked at him, not sure what he was getting at. "I am not anymore." he leaned over carefully and gave her a peak on the lips.

"Good Night Liz! I hope you decide to stay." he told her, got up and left a shocked looking Elizabeth behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor walked up and down her room unsure how to move forward. It had been a week since her kiss with Jasper and she still hadn't talked to Sebastian. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but the fact that there always seemed to be something interrupting them. She just hadn't found the right time to tell him just yet. She knew that Jasper had begun to be nervous. Not that she cared, it was one of the least things he deserved.

They also hadn't talked yet. Not about them or how to deal with her brother. She groaned and threw herself onto the bed. Blindly she was patting down her bed for her phone, clutching it with one hand and turned onto her beg. Carefully she scanned through her social media.

People were divided. Many enjoyed the new side of the princess. The calm organized side, who posed and gave them charity events to report about. Others were not as delighted by the 180 degree turn around. They missed the partying Princess, the princess they could gossip about. The only thing they were gossiping about now, was if and when she would marry the handsome Prince from far away. She let her head sink deeper into the bed. It seemed, as if Jasper and her were really becoming Catherine and Owen after all. Not, that she planned to marry him, but at least keeping their relationship a secret would get a lot harder, than it had before.

A knock on the door ripped her out of her thoughts. "Come in!" She shouted and propped herself up on her forearms. The door opened and her heart skipped a beat, when she saw, that it was Jasper.

"Hey," he greeted her quietly. She bit her lip.

"Hi." she gave back, just as quietly and got up to her feet, while he closed the door behind him. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Jasper spoke up. "You wanted to talk. So, here I am." he told her, eyes glued to the ground. She nodded slightly.

"I did." Silence. She inhaled deeply. They both knew they had not enough time, before Robert would find them, something they did not dare challenge. Eleanor inhaled deeply

"I just , I just don't understand, why you didn't tell me what was going on? I could have helped you. You said you love me, but if you really did, why could you not trust me enough, to help you to stand beside you?" She asked desperate for an answer.

"I am not good at asking for help and I didn't want you to pay for my mistakes Len. It wasn't, isn't fair to you." he tried to explain finally looking up.

"You knew I have trust issues right? So why break up with me? Why break my heart? On Christmas of all days? I thought I could trust you and than you shatter it all. Have you any idea how that feels?" She was shaking now. From anger, from heartbreak, she didn't know.

"I am so god damn sorry Eleanor." he started, but was interrupted.

"I know you said so several times. He took an audible breath.

"Yes, yes I know how it feels like not being able to trust someone, or anyone really. You don't think your worth being loved, because you suspect everyone to turn against you eventually. You believe, that you are not good enough for them to being loved and when you do have the courage to love they dissapoint you and I know I am part of the reason you feel that way. And I also know you don't expect anyone's help because why would they. After all everyone you have ever known has used you and your position. You keep up a show for them out there, making everyone believe the happy story of a Princess that has everything she ever wanted. While all she wanted is to be loved and understood unconditionally, without anyone having a hidden motive in their affection. Because you didn't believe that anyone could love you enough, would care about you enough to take your side." he paused for a moment and she realised, that he was not just talking about her but about himself as well. They were two sides of the same coin. Both too many times betrayed, to trust.

"And I understand if you can not trust me or even forgive, but I am begging you to give me a chance to make it up to you. I don't care how long I have to wait, cause Princess I would wait a life time for you. I love you!" With that he left a shocked Eleanor in her room. Striding purposefully the Dr, Keenan's office

* * *

"So you are telling me, that the King got his ex-girlfriend pregnant and you have been hiding it for almost nine months now?" Elizabeth asked Liam in total shock. He just nodded, watching Liz fall into her chair.

"Your family is indeed crazy." she mumbled. Liam just gave her a humourless chuckle.

"Sounds about right. I-" the double doors swung open without warning and Jasper strode in.

"I am sorry." he simply stated, looking straight at Elizabeth. Whose eyebrows shot up.

"Mr. Frost," she got ot of her seat, "I am in the middle of-"

He interrupted her again. "I am sorry. I am sorry that it took me so long." Liz face softened at that, letting out a breath, she did not know she was holding. Liam looked between them in confusion, but before anyone could say a thing Eleanor entered the room behind Jasper. Her face full of determination, while Jasper was still staring at Liz. He grabbed his arm and turned him around, so that he was facing her.

For a moment she looked at him, confusion washing over his face until her lips crashed into his and she was pulling him towards her. His hands slipped around her waist out of habit and they both were too lost in each as to remember, that they had an audience. Liam and Liz were sharing a quick glance, before Liam cleared his throat. Reluctantly they separated their lips, but were still holding each other close.

"As glad, as I am that this" he moved a hand into their direction. "Seems to have finally cleared up. But get a room."

* * *

It was later that night, when Elizabeth was lying next to Robert, that she spoke up to him. "Remember, when you asked me to," she paused, trying to find the right words. "keep an eye on your family?" she asked him softly, drawing lines on his chest with her fingers.

He looked up in surprise. "Yes, what happened?" he asked curiosity winning the better of him. For a second she closed her eyes and than looked back up at him.

"Well I think there are some evolutions, that could interest you.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you got?"

Eleanor asked Rosie, when she entered the room.

"Bad news I am afraid. He is King Simon's son."

"Fuck!" Eleanor cursed under her breath.

"Is your contact sure about that?" She asked again.

"She triple checked." Rosie told her. It knocked

"Who is it?" Eleanor shouted, not in the mood for visitors.

"Willow."

"Come in!" Willow entered, a folder in her hand.

"Please tell me you got better news!" Eleanor almost pleaded.

"Depends on what you consider good news."

"Great!" "The restaurant is in the last phase of renovation now. However, they expect your presence and several news papers will be attending, that would like an interview, including Harper Day." Eleanor crunched her nose at the name.

"I know you don't like her, but we need her."

"Right."

"However that also means, that we will have an opening soon. Which means lots of press and that's exactly what we want right?" Eleanor sight. Yes, that is exactly, what they wanted. Willow handed her the folder, she was holding. The Princess quickly scanned through the pages and nodded here and there.

"You think we will be ready in time?" The other two looked at each other, knowing, that Eleanor wasn't talking about the restaurant any more.

"I think for once we might be a step ahead." Rosie commented.

* * *

3 months prior

"Your brother will land in six hours, he then will be escorted here by an unmarked car." Willow explained to Eleanor. Eleanor just nodded absently, looking at a sketch for the next hotel they would move to, already.

"He will arrive, roughly an hour later." Willow paused, realizing that the Princess wasn't paying attention.

"Len!" She raised her voice slightly. "Hmm!" finally Eleanor looked up.

"Have you listened to anything I just told you?"

"Sure!" Willow raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Fine maybe I was slightly absent." Eleanor confessed.

"Willow, we will leave LA in three days. I have to have a plan for the hotel in Rio by then. And when Robbie is here I will hardly get a chance to work will I?"

"Robbie or a certain-?"

"Don't even think about it." Eleanor wasn't sure if she was talking to Willow or herself. She had been so good at avoiding to think about him, Okay that was a lie, but one she was ready to live with.

"After all I am not the one hiding from the King of England." Willow shook her head and took a seat next to her.

"Better than from his bodyguard." She teased slightly. Eleanor just gave her a fake angry look.

"But then again, I should be glad you are, otherwise, I wouldn't have such an amazing assistant" She praised Willow who was about to protest.

"I am serious, don't even think about protesting. I would be lost without you."

"Thank you." Willow thanked her and took Eleanor's hand in her own. "I couldn't ask for any better position." The two women smiled at each other.

"Now, what weere you thinking, that was more important than listening to me?" She asked.

"Well, the one in Rio is close to the beach and I thought we could maybe go for a different theme than we have before." Willow nodded in agreement and made jotted something down on her notepad.

"I was thinking-" but before she could utter another thought, the door opened and Rosie stepped in.

"Your highness,"

"Rosie, how often have I told you to call me Len?"

"Right," she didn't bother to correct herself. Now, that Eleanor took a closer look, she could see the uneasiness with which her bodyguard was carrying herself.

"What is wrong?" Eleanor asked worriedly.

"Robert isn't here already, is he?" She wasn't ready yet. Not, ready to face him.

"Ehh, no." Rosie paused again not sure, how to break the news to the Princess.

"Well, spit it out!" Eleanor started to loose her patience.

"There is an Isabella Frost in the Lobby." Rosie told her not willing to look her in the eyes. Eleanor was sure she must have misheard her friend.

"For real?" she heard Willow whisper. Rosie just nodded.

"Did you check?" Willow asked further just as much in disbelief as Eleanor.

"Triple checked it before I came up." Eleanor's world was spinning. What the hell was his mother doing here? Was that another one of his games? How did she even know about her and what on earth could she possibly want from her? She felt the stares of her best friends on her and took a deep breath, before looking up.

"What does she want?" she asked quietly. Rosie took a breath just as deep as Eleanor before answering. "Talk. She said there is something you need to know." Eleanor nodded again, still in shock.

"The others wanted to sent her away right away, I just thought, you might like to talk to her." Rosie explained slowly getting nervous. Eleanor just nodded again.

"Yeah. That's fine. I guess." How bad could it get right? In the worst case she could always deny everything.

Suddenly she felt a nervousness creep up on. What the hell was wrong with her, there was absolutely no reason to be nervous about meeting her ex-boyfriends mother, who also happened to be a criminal. Rosie nodded and left the room. Suddenly panic overcame Eleanor.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" She looked at Willow in support.

"Don't worry about that, I am sure she will do the talking." Willow tried to reassure her unsuccessfully.

"Why would she want to talk to me?" Eleanor hated herself for sounding almost desperate now. For god-sakes she was the Princess of Great Britain. People bowed to her.

"You dated her son. I mean Jasper had to face your family everyday. He literally works for them. You'll be fine." Eleanor shook her head. Willow was right, if she thought about it she always had been so far. Then she never had thought about it. It had seemed so natural that Jasper had always been there.

"How do I look?" Willow rolled her eyes. You look fine!" She assured her right in time.

There was a knock on the door an Eleanor took on last deep breath.

"Come in." she told them as calm and royal as possible. The door opened and followed by Rosie was a lady, her blonde hair short. She was a lot smaller than Jasper. All her worries, that this woman wasn't Jasper's mother were gone the moment she laid eyes on her blue eyes. Eyes that were those of Jasper through and through.

"Your highness," She bowed. Eleanor nodded slightly, trying to find her voice.

"Mrs. Frost" She held out her hand and the other woman took it. There was a short silence, before Eleanor remembered her status as hostess.

"Please take a seat. Would you like tea or coffee?" The older woman just shook her head, but took a seat and Eleanor followed suit.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked carefully.

"Yes." She looked at Willow and Rosie in suspicion.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of them." Isabella Frost frowned for a second, before nodding, suspicion still in her eyes.

"We need to talk about my son." she clarified as if that was still in question. Eleanor nodded carefully. "He is a good boy, my Jasper." for a moment she seemed lost in thought.

"He always was too good for the life he was born into." she let out a nervous chuckle.

"My husband always tried to drill the good out of him. He never was a good father." She said as if it was something she had made her peace with years ago.

"I tried my best to be a good mother to him, you have to believe me. I not always was, I know that. But you gotta believe me, that I love my son." There were tears in her eyes now. But Eleanor was still too confused to feel touched by what she was saying.

"Why are you telling me all this, did Jasper-"

"Oh, no. He doesn't even know I am here. No-one does. And I need you to promise me that no-one will. When my husband finds out..." She didn't finish the sentence and she didn't have to.

"You do know we are not together, right?" Eleanor questioned.

"I assumed as much." and for a split second she saw Jasper in her.

"Then why are you here?" Eleanor demanded to know.

"Because, despite what my husband thinks and what Jasper knows, I am not as helpless as I look." Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows.

"On Christmas Eve, Jasper left a heartfelt message to my husband. Telling him that he could never know the value of what he had just lost, because my husband was a selfish bastard." She stopped herself, when she realised Eleanor's confusion. "My husband sold every detail of Jasper's history to a Reporter." Eleanor sunk back into her seat. "You didn't know?" She asked carefully.

"I knew that there was a reporter and that Jasper got almost imprisoned for treason because he tried to stop her." To protect me she added in her head. Isabella Frost shook her head. Eleanor wasn't sure if it was because of what her husband did or what her son did.

"I am still not sure, why you are telling me all this." Eleanor told her honestly.

"Because that's just half the story. My husband never heard that voicemail. He went out to a bar that day and had left his cell at home. When I saw his name on the screen, I didn't have the heart to pick up. I had no idea what my husband had done and when I heard his heart breaking..." She trailed of and Eleanor believed her. "Until this point all I knew, was that he was still in the UK. I had no idea about you. Which got me wondering, how did my husband know about, whatever was going on with Jasper. So, I did some research." she paused and suddenly Eleanor was terrified.

Something was off with this whole thing, how could she not have noticed. Right from the start, when he told her that none of it was real? The guy had followed her across the world, had been ready to go to prison for treason for her twice. And neither time he would have gained something from taking that risk. And he had pushed the god damn button, when she couldn't. Eleanor was so lost in thought she hadn't even realised, that the other woman had continued speaking.

"My friend found out that he had received a call from the palace. Several actually." Eleanor swallowed. Everyone in the palace had signed confidentially papers. "He was able to restore one of the voice messages the caller had left. And I couldn't believe my ears when I heard this." She took out a phone and pushed play.

"Mr Frost? It's me again," Eleanor's mind went crazy at that, she knew that voice, she didn't have to hear the rest of the message. Suddenly she felt sick. Robert. How could Robert? Why would he ever do something like this to her. The voice message was still playing, Willow silently pressed the stop button. Rosie looked shocked, but Willow seemed just disgusted. Eleanor tried, to speak, but all words were stuck in her throat. It took Eleanor several minutes to recover and she was able talk again. There was plane silence in the room.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked Isabella Frost.

"Because I love my son and you two deserve to know. I don't think I have ever heard my son this heartbroken. I know it might be hard to believe, but all I want him is to be happy." Eleanor couldn't bear looking at her.

"Does he know?" she asked carefully.

"No. He doesn't." Eleanor nodded and silence fell over the room once more . "Thank you, for telling me."

Isabella Frost gave her a sad smile. "I am sorry it took so long." She let her know and got up. "I should go, and thank you for your time your highness." She was already at the door when she turned around again.

"And thank you for making my son the happiest, he has ever been." With that she left, followed my Rosie. A tear slid down Eleanor's face. She wasn't sure if it was from the sentiment of Jasper's mother, her anger towards Robert, or the feeling of betrayal that hit her the hardest.

"The letter," She mumbled under her breath, which earned her a confused glance from Willow. "He said he never got the letter." Eleanor got out her phone, put in the one and clicked dial.

"James, I need a favour." was all she told the other man on the line." no greeting nothing, she had not time for such things, not when her brother, might have very well ruined her relationship.

"Sure, what do you need, your Highness?" James's tired voice asked her. The footage of the library on Christmas after about 11am."

"Give me a minute, I'll call you back." Ten minutes later and James still hadn't called back. Eleanor began to shake. What on earth was taking so long? Rosie slid back in silently. None of the girls were uttering a single word. Another ten minutes passed, when the phone finally rang.

"James what do you got?" She asked immediately and James drew in a deep breath.

"Well I watched part of the footage and I am assuming, that you were not aware, that your brother had taken one of your letters?" He asked grimly.

"Son of a bitch!" Eleanor cursed, and ended the call without another word, sinking back down onto her chair, tears now falling down her face.

Willow moved over to her, silently, taking her into her arms. Eleanor welcomed her friend's arms and broke out into heart-breaking sobs. Willow slid her fingers through her friend's hair and pulled her even closer. Rosie too moved over, embracing the two girls. What had happened to her brother on that island, more importantly how could Robert do something like that to her. How could he destroy her happiness. Which brother would do something like that to his own sister. What had she ever done to him to deserve this.

After a while, none of them sure how much time had pass, Eleanor straightened up, brushed away her remaining tears and rearranged her hair.

"What now?" she asked, her voice still shaking.

"What do you want to do?" Rosie asked. Eleanor shrugged, unsure of herself. When she suddenly remembered her twin. Shame suddenly overcoming her for not believing him, for thinking that Liam was simply jealous.

"What if Liam was right?" she asked, to no-one in particular. Rosie and Willow shared a look.

"If he is," Willow started carefully, "then confrontation might not be the best strategy." she gave to consideration.

"Willow is right, we gotta be careful here. Who knows what has been happening back in England." Eleanor shot her a look.

"What don't I know?" She asked her voice dangerously quiet. Willow and Rosie shared another look.

"What aren't you telling me?" Eleanor shot.

"We only know snippets, maybe you should ask Jasper." Willow tried carefully. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Don't you wanna tell him what his mother told you?" Eleanor sighed deeply.

"Right, that." She stood up, ready for a fight. "Ladies, we need a plan, I will not be side-tracked again." She walked up and down the room. "So, can I count on you to be with me on this?" She asked, no trace of the girl, that just minutes ago had been completely shattered.

Willow and Rosie shared a glance and a smirk before they both got up to stand before her. "We will be at your service, your highness." Willow and Rosie promised and curtsied full of respect and devotion to their very own Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Four days before the opening of the restaurant_

"It's complicated." Eleanor tried to explain, but Sebastian just shook his head.

"I can't believe I actually fell for you. How long has this been going on?" he asked a quiet anger in his voice, although it seemed more directed at himself, than anyone her.

"Not long. But this, it's bigger than us, or Jasper. I know you have no reason whatsoever to trust or help us, rather the opposite but-" She didn't get any further because her door busted open.

"I am sorry to interrupt" Rosie apologized completely out of breath. "But we have a situation." Eleanor and Sebastian shared a confused glance. "The two of you have to follow me immediately!" She ordered and held the door open for the two royals. Eleanor grabbed the phone from her bed and followed Sebastian outside.

"What the hell is going on Rosie?" She asked. But her friend was occupied listening to someone on the other side of her earpiece.

"Understood." she answered. Before turning back half way to face Eleanor and Sebastian. She took a deep breath, while leading them towards the tunnels.

"There has been an attack your highness." she stated. Eleanor went stiff. Images from the night her father was attacked, flashing through her mind. She felt Sebastian's hand on her back that guided her forward.

"Who?" was all she could ask while continuing walking. The corridors suddenly seemed a lot longer than they had before. Rosie opened her moth to answer but was interrupted by a voice from the side.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elizabeth asked demanding. Rosie took a deep breath.

"There has been an attack on the King." Elizabeth inhaled sharply while Eleanor could just breathe a "What?" The message had them all frozen, before Rosie's clear voice brought them back to reality "We have to keep moving."

"Is he alright?" Elizabeth's voice was barely more than a whisper. She was hardly able to maintain her composure.

"I think so." Rosie replied carefully. They had reached the tunnels, at the same time as Helena did. As soon as she saw her daughter she took her into her arms. Then her eyes landed on Elizabeth.

"What is she doing here?" She asked. "His majesty wants to know her in safety." The guard that had accompanied Elizabeth answered.

The Queen raised her eyebrows slightly, but before she could comment, Robert and Jasper and came rushing from the other side of the tunnel.

"Robert!" Elizabeth exclaimed, brushing of her guard, running towards the King hugging him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him worriedly, Helena right behind her, while Eleanor was scrutinizing Jasper, who only had eyes for her in return.

"I am fine my love, don't worry." He tried to calm down the girl in his arms and gave his mother a reassuring look.

"Your Majesty,we need to get you into the bunker now!" Jasper insisted, moving his arm towards the door, with a painfully contorted face, something no-one but Eleanor seemed to notice.

They entered the bunker, where Liam, Willow, James, Sarah-Alice and Cyrus were waiting already.

"Of course he had to survive" Cyrus muttered when he saw Robert entering.

"It's good to see you, too, uncle." Robert rolled his eyes. Jasper entered last and tried to close the heavy door behind him. This time the pain was clearly visible to everyone. Eleanor's hands were twitching nervously at the sight of him.

"Jasper," She paused and waited for him to turn around and face her. "Are you alright?" He opened his mouth, but Elizabeth was quicker.

"Is that a bullet wound?" she asked pointing at his ripped open jacket. He looked down at his arm.

"It's fine, don't worry." He gave back shrugging, a flash of pain crossing his face once more.

"FINE? YOU GOT SHOT!" Eleanor's voice let them all flinch.

"WHAT happened out there?" she asked glaring at her brother. Robert sighed deeply.

"Someone tried to shoot me." He explained. Briefly he closed his eyes before continuing

"Jasper pushed me out of the way." All eyes were now on Jasper. They all knew that Robert's and his relationship was by far not the best. Elizabeth gulped.

"Let me take a look, will you." She asked him and pointed at the table making sure he would sit down.

"Eleanor could you get me some water please." She instructed the still trembling Princess while she herself went to the first aid kit and set it down next to Jasper. "I need you to take of your jacket and your dress shirt." Elizabeth instructed him which gained her a raised eyebrow from her patient, which she chose to ignore. Eleanor put down the water next to Jasper on the table and helped him out when he began to struggle. Elizabeth looked at his shoulder with a little sigh of relief.

"It is just a flesh wound, the way it looks. I'll have to clean it though." She told him, which he just nodded to. Eleanor had reached for his hand, not caring if her brother would see it. But it was Sebastian who suddenly saw a tenderness in her eyes. A tenderness and love that told him he had neverhad a chance.

"Things finally start making sense." Cyrus's voice echoed through the room out of nowhere, gaining him confused glances from everyone, while he was staring straight at Jasper.

"What makes sense?" Helena inquired confused.

"I never understood this family's obsession with him after all he has been everyone's bodyguard." Cyrus made a pause for effect.

"So?" Liam asked just as confused.

"I mean look at him!" All eyes wandered towards Jasper's naked upper body. "Of course you all wanted him as your bodyguard, why did I never ask for him?" He questioned more himself than anyone else. Jasper's moth gapped slightly open at that and it looked as if he wanted to reply, but decided just to shake his head instead.

"May I remind you" Eleanor spoke up "that he is my bodyguard?"

"Oh dear niece, we are all aware. I assure you, even your boy over here!" He pointed at Sebastian who had stayed quiet so far.

"That is none of your business!" Eleanor gave back angrily. Elizabeth had moved on to clean the wound and was now bandaging it.

"This will need stitches. As soon as you are allowed out of here you gotta go to the hospital." She ordered him. He gave her a short nod.

"And here I thought your dear brother had forbidden such a liaison." Cyrus continued, gaining the whole rooms attentionagain.

"But he does not look very surprised about it either." All eyes turned to Robert who opened his mouth, but before he could answer Liam had gotten up, fury all over his face.

"YOU!" he pointed his finger at Elizabeth who automatically took a step back."You told him, didn't you?About Len and Jasper and about Katherine too." A dangerous silence emerged in the room.

"What are you talking about?" The Queen demanded carefully.

Liam breathed out heavily, but it was Willow who answered. "Katherine is pregnant. Until this morning we were able to keep it a secret. When suddenly a bunch of reporters showed up at her front doorterrorizing her." she explained as calmly as possible.

"And I told our dear doctor here, who seems to be spying for Robert." Liam explained anger all over his face, ready to fight.

"You let your girlfriend spy on us?" Eleanor turned towards Robert.

"I just want what is best for you." Robert tried to explain.

"I think I am quite capable of deciding that on my own."

"Len" Robert tried to reassure her.

"Don't!" she spat at him, before turning towards Elizabeth who was leaning against the table, head turned towards the ceiling and her eyes closed. "And you," Eleanor shook her head. "I thought you were my friend, I thought I could trust you." hurt from her friends betrayal in her voice.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply. "I didn't mean to hurt any of you. I swear! I just" she stumbled over her own words.

"You just what? Wanted destroy a couple of lifes, hoping to become Queen?" He taunted her taking another step forward. Her mouth gaped open at the accusation and she too took a step forward.

"That is enough, Liam." Robert cut in.

"He is the father, he has a right to know." Elizabeth argued back.

"I assume destroying her life in the process didn't matter to you?" Liam wondered, fury now clear in his voice.

"You are the one that slept with your dead brother's girlfriend here-"she didn't get any further than that, because Liam had punched her in the face. She tumbled back against the table. An audible gasp was to hear in the room. And Robert was rushing towards his brother ready to defend her honour, but Jasper was quicker, trying to hold him back, while wincing in pain.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Robert spat at his brother who himself was held back by Rosie.

"Only what she deserves and more importantly what you deserve, you manipulative bastard."

In the chaos no one had notice the little figure rushing through the room.

"You're bleeding." Sarah-Alice informed Elizabeth matter of factly in a quiet voice. And suddenly the accusations, the screaming stopped. All of them remembered the little girl. The one person they all without exception had taken into their hearts. She held up several tissues towards her. Elizabeth crouched down, towards her height.

"Thank you." she whispered taking the tissue, atear rolling down her cheek. Sarah-Alice gave her sad smile, wiping away the tear. Elizabeth got up, stroking over Sarah-Alice's hair.

"I am truly sorry for any harm I have caused." She told them, straightening up."I had only everyone's best interest at heart." She took a deep breath.

A silence emerged. Robert, stepped away from Jasper towards Elizabeth, attempting to take her into his arms, but she just held him at a distance. Before he could ask what the matter was, James's voice filled the room.

"The Palace is clear. Mr. Frost there is an ambulance waiting outside. Ms. Moreno will accompany you to make sure the press stays in line. We sadly were not able to keep your name from the tabloids. They know you are the one who pushed his Majesty out of the way." Jasper closed his eyes for a second but nodded.

"The rest, please stay within the palace walls. We are still at high alert." They all nodded and the door opened.

Elizabeth was the first to leave the room, not being able to stay in a room where everyone seemed to hate her. When she had finally reached her room she leaned against the closed door, trying to even her breathing. She stood there for several minutes, trying to order her thoughts. He had used her. Used her to get to everyone's secrets. She had given him everything hewanted and what had she gotten in return? Nothing. She moved towards the bed and pulled out her suitcase. Carelessly she threw it onto the bed.

She was almost done, when it knocked on the door two hours later. She took in a deep breath. _Here_ _we go_ she thought. "Yes!" slowly the door opened.

"It's me." Robert's voice came from the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, not turning around to him. "Are you packing?" he asked as if it was the most ludicrous thing she could possibly be doing.

"Yes, my job is done here, isn't it? You got all your family secrets. What else do you need me for?" She asked, throwing another shirt of hers into the suitcase. He closed the door behind him.

"So that is what you think this was?" He asked disbelieving. Finally she turned around, anger in her eyes.

"What else Robert? You used me. I wanted to help you, I really did, but you have given me nothing."

"That-" he stopped himself. "That isn't true. It's complicated." he tried to explain himself. Elizabeth just huffed.

"No shit." she closed her suitcase.

"Please stay!" he pleaded with her.

"And why on earth" her zip got stuck and she applied more pressure to the suitcase "would I do that?" Robert shook his head in desperation.

"Because I need you, I trust you." Elizabeth snorted.

"Well trust goes both ways and you have betrayed mine. Also when have you ever trusted me? I still have no idea what is going on with you. I can't help you if you won't tell me anything." she stated, lifting the suitcase of the bed. Robert looked her in theeyes, and then inhaled deeply, before nodding.

"Okay, okay but promise me you'll stay."

"I told you all I want for you is to get better." Elizabeth replied, all harshness vanishing from her voice.

"You might want to sit down for this." He advised her. She gave him a worried look but listened. He himself pulled a chair towards them and sat down opposite her.

"About three months before I died, my father told me he wanted to abolish the monarchy." he started. Elizabeth'seyebrows shot up, but she stayed silent.

"I couldn't let that happen." He continued. "He said I wouldn't make a good King." He huffed in anger at the memory.

"That maybe Liam would, but not me. All my life, that was all I worked for, all I ever knew, taken away from me injust one minute." He gulped hard. "I had to do something."

Elizabeth's voice sounded pained, when she spoke up again. "What did you do?" A smirk played on his face.

"Faked my death!" She shook her head in disbelieve. "I asked for some friends that owed me favours in the military. They made it happen. I knew there was an island and I knew I could survive." He paused and looked at Elizabeth confused face.

"I don't understand, why would that change anything?"

"Because he would give Liam a shot and when he had failed miserably I could come back and show him that he was wrong about me." he explained.

"If you planned it all why did you stay for so long?" Elizabeth asked.

"So Liam told you, that I could have returned sooner." he huffed.

"He might have mentioned something."

"I stayed and suddenly I wasn't sure anymore if I wanted to be King. I liked the simplistic. But then I remembered the sacrifices I had made."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Sacrifices?"

"Well let's say this is my plan B."

"What was your plan A?" Elizabeth hoped sincerely that she didn't sound too scared.

"Kill the King of course!" He answered as if he was talking about his favourite football club.

"What?"

"Well, the first time went slightly wrong and Mrs. Pryce got hit instead of him. Convincing Ted Pryce to kill my father was therefore rather difficult." Elizabeth mouth gaped. And even if she had known what to respond, she was sure that no tone would have come out.

"So after the first attempt failed I staged my death, came back and convinced Ted Pryce, that it was best if he died. After all he didn't know that it was me that was the reason for his wife's deathand Mr. Pryce was smart enough to know which advantages it would bring with me on the throne. I would have come back earlier, but then of course my dear mother had to bring up the paternity scandal. So I stayed in hiding for a while longer and made plans how to get here." he looked at Elizabeth. There were tears falling down her face.

"All that to get the crown?" she asked after a long silence, her voice shaking.

"It is all I ever had." He stroked a strain of her hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear.

"And now you." He paused, his hand underneath her chin and lifted it too look into her eyes. "You will stay, right? I need you!" She inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath.

"This, this was a lot-" she had to interrupt herself "I have to think about this." Robert tried to hide his anger, but nodded.

"I understand." he told her and got up. He paused when he arrived at the door and turned around once more.

"Thank you for listening." With that he was gone and the door closed behind him. Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. It was more than she had hoped for, but would she stay? She didn't know. Her eyes fell onto the half played chess game.

* * *

"We got him." Rosie looked towards Willow who was like her staring disbelieving at the screen in front of them.

"We do!" They watched as Elizabeth moved towards the chess game picking up one of the figures and looking at it intensely and then hid it in her fist, while walking towards the window looking into the wide gardens.

"Let's make the copies and get going." Willow told Rosie, who released a breath she had not known she was holding. When the door opened both women flinched, but seemingly relaxed when they saw the Queen enter.

"It's time. Cyrus got Robert under control." she informed them.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Rosie let the Queen know.


End file.
